Seducción
by MaeCllnWay
Summary: Es el eslabón más débil, y lo sabe. Sin embargo, una de las ventajas de ser vampiro, es tener el poder de seducir a las presas, así que no duda en usarlo a su favor. OS/AU.


Los personajes son de **Meyer**, pero esto es completamente mío.

* * *

**Seducción**

Simplemente había sido imposible tolerar las primeras horas de clase, por lo que tuvo que recurrir a la cacería, y se presentó a la escuela poco después del almuerzo. Daba igual si se perdía sus primeras materias; el instituto _siempre _era igual. Sin embargo, al llegar a la cafetería, se vio invadido por una ola de emociones intensas.

Isabella Swan, la hija del jefe de policía, era la novedad del instituto. Jóvenes insulsos que derrochaban lujuria solamente al verla pasar junto a ellos. Se sentía asqueado por todas esas emociones _sucias_ que emanaban de los adolescentes; pero, no podía evitarlo, la chica era bastante atractiva. No era como las demás jóvenes de la escuela: plásticas y con la inteligencia de una nuez. No. Isabella Swan era la imagen pura de la inocencia, a pesar de verla a lo lejos.

Trató de calmar sus emociones y desviar sus pensamientos. Edward ya parecía estarla llevando bastante mal leyendo las ideas pecaminosas de los demás. No entendía su exasperación; él, como lector de mentes, era algo a lo que estaba acostumbrado.

Enfocó su mente en algo más importante: controlar su sed. Había ido a cazar con Alice un par de horas antes de irse al instituto, pero aún así la garganta le quemaba. Era una tarea diaria para el joven Whitlock ignorar el deseo por la sangre humana que se arremolinaba a su alrededor. Llevar la misma dieta que su familia no era sencillo, y Jasper estaba harto de ser el más débil de sus hermanos.

Habiendo terminado el primer día (o la mitad de este) con éxito, Jasper se sintió relajado y tuvo esa esperanza de que tal vez ese semestre fuera a pasar más tranquilo, siempre y cuando siguiera concentrándose en no decaer.

Al día siguiente, pasó su primera clase pensando en la repentina huida de Edward rumbo a Denali. Alice le había explicado vagamente lo que había pasado y, por un instante, se sintió poderoso y sopesó la posibilidad de haber dejado de ser el _eslabón_ más bajo. Su hermano, quien presumía de tener un excelente autocontrol, se había visto tentado por la sangre de la pequeña humana que acababa de llegar, así que decidió escapar.

―_Cobarde _―pensó. A pesar de verse en la misma situación todos los días, Jasper _jamás_ pensaría en claudicar.

Al sonar la campana, tomó sus pertenencias y se dirigió a Historia, con la misma sensación de triunfo por haberse contenido. Se despidió de Alice antes de entrar al aula y se sentó en su lugar de costumbre.

Vio a la joven Swan entrar al salón, dejándolo pasmado. ¿Ella llevaba esta materia también? Sacudió la cabeza y sonrió vagamente. Edward era un tonto por haberse dejado derribar por una simple humana. ¿Olía bien? Tal vez. Pero era por el simple hecho de tener sangre en las venas. Todos los humanos olían igual de bien.

No se lo esperaba, pero la chica tomó lugar junto a él. Entonces, decidió tentar a la suerte y tomó un poco de aire, averiguando si era cierto que olía _diferente_. Esperaba que, después de esto, tuviera algo que reprocharle a su hermano en cuanto lo viera.

Definitivamente no estaba preparado para la sensación tan magnífica que experimentó al apreciar tan exquisito manjar. Se congeló en su sitio, engarrotando todos los músculos de su cuerpo. Isabella olía como un fruto desconocido, pero insoportablemente delicioso. Sintió la ponzoña recorrer su garganta y sus músculos comenzaron a moverse, dispuestos a asechar.

Ella lo miró de reojo, y pudo percibir su miedo.

―_Perfecto_.

El profesor habló para atraer la atención de los alumnos, y fue quien lo distrajo levemente. Se disculpó con él, pidiendo permiso para ir un momento a la enfermería, mintiendo y diciéndole que no se sentía bien, y salió apresuradamente. La mirada de lástima que le proporcionaba Alice, esperándole en el pasillo, fue la gota que derramó el vaso. Se mofaba de Edward, cuando él se había comportado igual.

Pero, a pesar de ese pequeño desliz, Jasper seguía firme a la idea de no rendirse. No era la primera vez que le pasaba algo parecido; no iba a escapar como lo había hecho su hermano. Además, no tenía de qué preocuparse, pues Alice vería todo e iría por él antes de que cometiera una locura.

Con ese pensamiento en la cabeza, llegó a Historia al día siguiente, esperando valientemente a que pasara la hora y poder seguir con sus actividades. Vio llegar de nueva cuenta a la humana y, para su sorpresa, se sentó junto a él. Trató de concentrarse intensamente en la clase que se desarrollaba frente a ellos, pero era algo imposible; todo lo que el profesor relataba, Jasper lo había _vivido_.

Contuvo la respiración durante gran parte de la clase, hasta que Isabella hizo algo que no esperaba: acomodó su cabello, quitándolo de sus hombros, y dejándolo delicadamente del otro lado de su cuello, dejando bastante expuesta su vena principal. Jasper no pudo evitar jadear ante tal movimiento tan inocente y, a la vez, tan peligroso para la joven. Ahí, frente a sus ojos, podía notar el torrente de sangre moviéndose hacia el resto de su cuerpo.

Decidió que ya no iba a dejarlo pasar. Isabella Swan iba a ser _suya_. Probablemente, Alice no vería esa decisión tan precipitada, lo cual le venía de ventaja.

Tomó rápidamente una hoja de su cuaderno y escribió un mensaje breve, pero que sabía que no iba a pasar desapercibido, y le pasó el pequeño trozo de papel a la chica.

_Tengo algo importante que decirte. _

_¿Podríamos vernos ahora en el estacionamiento, por favor?_

Sabía que, en este momento, los alumnos se encontrarían en sus clases, lo cual dejaba el lugar bastante desierto. Ni siquiera lo planeó demasiado (eso haría que Alice descubriera su idea).

Sonrió ligeramente al ver a la joven asentir levemente con la cabeza. _Perfecto_.

Se puso de pie, disculpándose nuevamente con el profesor, y salió del aula. Fue hasta el punto de encuentro y deseó fervientemente que Isabella no dudara en acompañarle. Le esperó en una zona apartada del estacionamiento y se recargó en uno de los muros. El bosque quedaba relativamente cercano, por lo que no iba a causarle ningún esfuerzo llevársela hasta ahí.

Entonces, la vio. La chica caminaba torpemente por el estacionamiento, hasta encontrarse frente a Jasper. Se mordió ligeramente el labio y se reacomodó el cabello, de forma nerviosa.

―Aquí me tienes… ―dijo, soltando todo el aire de golpe. Jasper inhaló su esencia de forma gustosa.

―Acompáñame, por favor ―le pidió, extendiendo su mano hacia el lado en donde se encontraba el bosque. Los dos, comenzaron a avanzar hasta llegar a un punto apartado de la escuela―. Perdona que te haya sacado de clase, Isabella. Simplemente ya no podía esperar más tiempo.

Él era un vampiro, un perfecto mentiroso, un _seductor_ nato. En su naturaleza estaba atraer a sus presas; estaba diseñado para ser una trampa. Sonrió al notar el obvio nerviosismo de la joven.

―No… no te entiendo ―respondió, confundida por su comentario―. ¿Qué ya no podías esperar?

―Tú… tú me gustas, Isabella ―trató de lucir tímido ante los ojos de la humana. Notó su ritmo cardiaco aumentar de velocidad y la ola de nerviosismo cubriendo el ambiente―. Desde el momento en que te vi, despertaste algo intenso en mí. Y, sinceramente, estoy cansado de esperar.

La muchacha se quedó congelada en su sitio. Era totalmente ilógico lo que el rubio le confesaba. Ella no era una chica hermosa, y lo sabía. Además, según las palabras de Jessica, él tenía una pareja; la chica de cabello negro.

―Por favor, Isabella ―siguió con su farza―, dime qué piensas al respecto. Necesito saber si mis sentimientos son correspondidos. Si tengo esperanza.

Se acercó a ella, ignorando momentáneamente su deseo de acabar con esto de una buena vez, y la rodeó en un abrazo.

―¿Acaso quieres que siga? ¿Quieres saber qué es lo que provocas en mí, Isabella?

―Yo… yo… no… no sé ―balbuceó― ¿Qué es?

Jasper sonrió. Lo había logrado.

―_Sed_

Y, en ese momento, encajó sus afilados dientes en el cuello de la joven. Sintió cómo la sangre comenzó a emanar por la herida, al mismo tiempo que Isabella soltaba un jadeo horrorizado. Comenzó a forcejear, pero sabía que era una batalla perdida. Poco a poco, notó que la fuerza de la chica comenzaba a disminuir.

Soltó el cuerpo inerte de la adolescente y, en ese momento, se dio cuenta de lo que había hecho. Se sintió completamente miserable por haber sido tan débil y haber sucumbido ante el deseo por la sangre humana. Les había fallado a todos: a Alice, a los Cullen, a sí mismo…

No podía hacer más. No quedaba nada en Forks. Alice, su Alice, le despreciaría por haber tenido tan poca fuerza de voluntad. _¿Acaso realmente no lo había previsto? ¿Por qué dejó que cometiera un acto tan atroz?_

No quería encontrarse con nadie de su familia. Tenía que alejarse de todos y comenzar una nueva vida. Así que... _huyó…_

* * *

No diré mucho. Realmente me basé en una imagen que encontré en internet que, precisamente, se llama así. Jasper (¡Oh, Jasper!) es uno de mis personajes favoritos, y colocarlo como un _vampiro seductor_ :wub: me pareció sexy xD.

En fin, ya saben que no hay mejor satisfacción para mí que leer sus bellos comentarios.

Twitter: **/c_ linan**


End file.
